earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Wanda Lehnsherr
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. ''' Biography Early Childhood: 1980 - 1985 Wanda is the older sibling of her twin Pietro. The pair were born on a Sunday morning and were originally given the surname of Maximoff. The twins were welcomed into a Romany camp by their loving parents and their older sister, Anya, who was born just the year before. Their younger sister Lorna was born the following year. Word of Lorna's visible mutation at birth slowly spread to the nearby town and resulted in a violent mob attacking the camp. Among those killed that day were Wanda's mother and older sister. Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna survived due to their father's intervention. They began a trek across Europe and eventually came to the United States. Americanization: 1985 - 1993 Wanda adapted easily to America. She was still young, but she also retained more of her Romany culture than either her twin brother or her little sister. While her father worked several jobs to support his kids, Wanda was often left in charge until Erik found Romany neighbors who were willing to watch the children free of charge. Their names were Django and Marya. Marya, in particular, adored Wanda. When Wanda's mutations began to manifest when she was eleven, Marya told Wanda that it was nothing to be ashamed about and told her the story of the Scarlet Witch - a Romany oral tradition which Marya's grandmother once told her many years before. Before she revealed her powers to her father, Wanda secretly practiced in hopes of discovering that her powers were not the result of a mere mutation, but something more magical - something tied to her Romany heritage. But of course, Wanda's power was not truly magical, but she found with concentration and effort, it might as well have been magic. When Wanda mastered a particular effect, she hoped to show it to Marya but the next morning, her father solemnly broke the news to her that Marya has passed away in her sleep. Broken by this news, Wanda reacted violently. She called her dad a liar and released her power on him, launching him into the kitchen cabinets and knocking him out. Wanda feared she had killed her dad and ran off, only to be found an hour later by Pietro, who comforted her by telling her that their father was fine (and actually quite impressed). After the funeral for Marya, Erik spoke to his friend Charles Xavier and accepted an offer to join Charles at a school for "gifted youngsters" where he would enroll his own children, Wanda included. Year One: 1993 - 1994 Wanda became a member of the Exemplar Squad where she worked closely with Henry "Hank" McCoy and Warren Worthington III. Their mentor was Jason Wyngarde which meant the three were mostly on their own. Don't get me wrong, Jason's an alright guy, but he's more interested in being a friend to the students than a role model. Early on, Wanda decided she had feelings for Warren but presumed he was more interested in Jean Grey. Rumor has it that once Wanda found out that Scott Summers was interested in Jean Grey, Wanda decided to play matchmaker for the two behind the scenes - with mixed results. Year Two: 1994 - 1995 Around Thanksgiving of her second year at the school, Wanda chose to become a vegetarian. At the Christmas party, Wanda and Warren were seen kissing under the mistletoe. The two appear to be in a relationship now as I always see them walking the halls together. Though, best not to ask her about it, Wanda's got a hair-trigger around nosy people. Analysis * '''Mutant Level: Wanda is an Gamma-Level Mutant with Alpha-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Entropic Field Manipulation: Wanda has the ability to manipulate the given amount of entropic energy in a finite space. She refers to these energy fields and entropic discharges as "hexes" (more specifically "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). As we all know, entropy is a thermodynamic quality representing the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into mechanical work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system. By altering the entropy in any system, whether it be an object, a person, a locale, or even a specific law of physics in her area of effect, Wanda can achieve a number of incredible effects. Wanda's hexes are rather short range and limited to her line of sight. When "casting" a hex, Wanda typically performs a gesture, her gestures are largely a focusing technique as all she truly needs is the ability to concentrate in order to calculate the amount of entropic manipulation she needs to channel and picture the effect she desires. As an example of Wanda's ability, she has been known to use her hexes to cause the following phenomena: ** Spontaneous combustion or melting ** Rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing ** Molecular destabilization ** Energy disruption, amplification, or transmutation ** Inertia redirection, amplification, disruption, or transference ** Lighting flammable objects ** Containing or removing air from a particular volume ** Canceling other mutants' powers and abilities ** Stopping the momentum of projectiles ** Blocking, unlocking, closing, and opening doors, objects, and technical devices ** Exploding objects ** Causing herself or others to levitate ** Creating force fields ** Negating or distorting physical laws and manipulating physical forces ** Altering the molecular composition of physical objects ** Mathemagician: Apparently Wanda has to "do the math" for her hexes. The ability to perform the spontaneous calculations for the effects she has achieved would suggest Wanda's mutation also gives her an innate understanding of advanced mathematical sequences and formulas, making her a human calculator. * Expertise - Occult: Wanda has truly embraced a number of New Age philosophies and is a firm believer in certain Gnostic practices. She studies occult literature, engages in regular meditation, and performs all manner of other arcane exercises. Wanda is also well-versed in traditional holistic remedies and folk medicine. She leads regular meditation, yoga, and drum circle sessions with her fellow students. After discovering that Logan, the new groundskeeper, has some experience with Native American customs, she's been hounding him non-stop to supervise a weekend sweat lodge. * Mental Illness: Wanda suffers from depression and is prone to mental breakdowns or even suicidal ideation at times. According to Erik, her mother was the same way, but says that she really only opens up to Pietro and Warren about these sorts of matters. For this reason, I've recommended that Charles hire a psychiatric specialist to consult on this matter. Threat Assessment * Might: 2 - Normal * Acumen: 3 - Learned * Speed: 3 - Exceptional * Tactical: 2 - Normal * Energy: 6 - Mastered Ability * Resilience: 2 - Normal Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Wanda was taken on September 2nd, 1994. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". * Wanda was recruited on February 17th, 1993 at the age of 13. * She is the leader of the Exemplar Squad, mentored by Jason Wyngarde. * Her best subjects are Gender Studies and Arithmetic.Cerebro Files: Wanda Lehnsherr Notes * In the comics, Wanda usually goes by her mother's last name of Maximoff. * Wanda Lehnsherr resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Wanda Lehnsherr * Character Gallery: Wanda Lehnsherr Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:X-Men Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:Twins Category:Students Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Height 5' 7" Category:Dating Characters Category:Occultism Category:Mental Illness Category:Depression Category:Suicidal Ideation Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Transians Category:Gamma-Level Mutant Category:Alpha-Class Mutant Category:A2 Mutant